Both contact charging and liquid development are known technologies. Two related applications assigned to the assignee or this invention and both filed the same day as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,255 to Britto et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,989 to Shakib, filed Sep. 15, 1992, disclose liquid toner imaging of the kind to which this application is directed with charging disclosed as by a "charge roller." Otherwise, no implementation of the two technologies together is known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,965 to Hashimoto et al is illustrative of contact charging. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,164 to Landa et al is illustrative of liquid development.